The Portal of Calamity
by Rihannsu Trekkie
Summary: HP & Stargate SG-1 crossover in progress. What happens when Harry and Neville find a portal right into Muggle-held territory? Work in progress, rated PG for some violence. Read and review, this is my first fic. Spell origins thanks to hp-lexicon.org.
1. The Portal

The Portal of Calamity  
  
Chapter 1 - The Flight  
  
It was a dark night in the Forbidden Forest when Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were searching through the eerie woods for the thestral that had run away from Hagrid's pen. As the only ones who could see the winged dark horses, they were fulfilling a request for Hagrid to track the thestral and return it to its pen. Suddenly, Neville saw it. It was eating a dead bear cub it had found. He raised his wand at it and shouted, "Stupefy!" A red jet of light shot from his wand, hitting the thestral. It fell to the ground like a stone.  
  
Neville turned to Harry. "Now what?" he asked. Harry stared at the fat boy and said, "We take him back to Hogwarts. That bear looks like it's been dead for days, no telling what rotting meat will do to a thestral. Madam Pomfrey or Hagrid will know what to do." Harry pointed his wand at the thestral, and was about to perform the Summoning Charm, when he heard an oddly familiar voice say, "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Surprisingly, Neville reacted quickly. He hurled his large mass at Harry, knocking him to the ground. The Killing Curse sped over their bodies, striking a nearby oak. Neville raised his wand at the caster and cried, "Expelliarmus!" Their attacker's wand flew twenty feet into the air, and he tripped over a tree root while attempting to retrieve it. Neville and Harry jumped the attacker and pulled off his mask. It was Walden Macnair, an executioner for the Ministry of Magic's Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, or at least that was his legitimate job. Macnair was a Death Eater, a supporter of Voldemort. And he had not come alone.  
  
"HELP!" Macnair cried. Harry and Neville were not about to wait for company. Harry had lost someone very dear to him in his last skirmish with the Death Eaters, and he was not about to lose Neville, a friend of five years. They fled through the forest in terror, dodging tree roots and not daring to use the lighting charm, "Lumos", for fear of making a target for a Killing Curse. After about four miles of panicked running, they encountered a large, circular object with weird symbols on it, and a tunnel- like object that appeared to be closed.  
  
"This is nothing like Ancient Runes," said Harry, looking at the weird symbols on it. "The centaurs must have been trying for years to figure out what it means." He put away his wand and sat down on the stone thing with the symbols, and heard a loud "BEEP." Neville looked at Harry in fright. "What if the Death Eaters heard it?" he asked, crying. Harry looked nonchalant. "We must have lost them miles ago, no telling where we are. It'll take hours to get back to Hogwarts. Let's fiddle around with this thing some more." He pressed a few runes, and the tunnel generated a blast of weird smokelike stuff and turned blue. Harry threw a rock into it. He then walked into the tunnel with Neville. 


	2. Invasion!

Chapter 2 - The Discovery  
  
Five thousand miles away, Colonel Jack O'Neill was conducting a staff meeting. In attendance were Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major General George Hammond, and Teal'c, a large black Jaffa from the plnet Chulak.  
  
"The Goa'uld symbiotes I took from dead Jaffa are thriving," said Teal'c. "As no Jaffa has ever observed two symbiotes mating, it is a mystery how they reproduce. Perhaps we will soon find out." Carter nodded in agrement. "I have ordered video and audio recording equipment to monitor the symbiotes. The ones Teal'c took are only days from maturing, thanks to the serum we obtained from the Tok'ra," she said.  
  
Suddenly, a loud alarm blared throughout the base. "UNAUTHORIZED GATE ACTIVATION," it kept saying over the wail of the sirens. "Perhaps SG-6 is returning early," said Teal'c. Hammond nodded and frantically ordered the gate guards, "Lower your weapons and open the iris!"  
  
Two teenagers dressed in weird robes entered. One was a smallish boy, about 5'7" and about 130 pounds, with unruly black hair and a weird scar on his forehead. His glasses made him look like a nerd. The other boy was shorter and fatter, perhaps 5'5" and 160 pounds. He had dark brown hair and looked very scared. "Who are you?" asked Jackson. "I'm Harry Potter," said the skinny boy, "and this," gesturing to the fat boy, "is Neville Longbottom. Where are we?" Harry spoke with an English accent. Jackson turned to Carter and Hammond, and said, "He has an English accent, perhaps he comes from a planet where Celts taken by the Goa'uld were taken."  
  
"No," said Neville, "we're from a planet called Earth, and we don't know what Goa'uld are or where we are." Hammond nodded grimly. "Get me the British Prime Minister on the phone, I need to inform him of the discovery by these youths of a British Stargate," he radioed to the phone operator on the base. "Stargate?" Harry asked. "Is that the thing we walked through to come here? We're on Earth? What's a Gowa-ult or whatever that guy with glasses said?" Carter looked at the boys. "My name is Samantha Carter," she said. "I'll arrange quarters for you on the base until we can figure out how to send you back to England without attracting undue attention. Can you give me your addresses?"  
  
Harry gave the tall, attractive blonde woman his address and phone number, but Neville seemed very confused, only saying, "It's a secret," or "I don't know." when asked any questions. Carter answered the boys' questions as well as she could without giving away anything too crucial. "A Goa'uld is a parasitic snake that takes control of your body," she said. This was all she felt she could say without revealing secret information. 


	3. What to Do, What to Do?

Chapter 3 - The Pursuit  
  
Macnair and his party of Death Eaters discovered the portal. "Dolohov, you go first, I'm not wasting good men if that's a trap," he ordered. Antonin Dolohov looked at Macnair as if he'd been told to kiss Snape. "No way," he said crossly. He levelled his wand at the portal and said, "Incendio!" "Now, any barriers or anything one of those brats is hiding behind is burning. Let's go!" said Dolohov.  
  
The party of twelve Death Eaters stormed the portal, and found themselves in what Macnair recognized as a Muggle facility. Macnair loved killing, and was keenly interested in both magical and non-magical methods of torturing, killing, and warfare. This interest in Muggle weapons, such as the pistol he always kept in his belt, earned him the ridicule of his fellow Death Eaters, and many Cruciatus Curses from Voldemort. The Death Eaters confronted several Muggle soldiers, and Harry and Neville were among them.  
  
"Crucio!" Macnair roared, pointing his wand at the fat, bald man he assumed to be the leader of the facility. The fat man screamed in agony, and a large black man with a weird golden snake tattoo on his forehead shot Macnair with a snake-shaped weapon he had never seen before, stunning him. Dolohov and another Death Eater were fighting a tall, pretty blonde and an athletic older man with graying hair. The blonde woman shot Dolohov in the groin with her sidearm, and the older man grabbed the other Death Eater's arm and dislocated it. One of the Death Eaters turned to an elderly man in weird robes and asked, "What do we do now, Rookwood?"  
  
The man called Rookwood and the two Death Eaters at his side levelled their wands at the Muggle soldiers and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" The black man was out of their line of attack, and he disabled the two men at Rookwood's side with his weapon, which the Muggle soldiers called a "zat'n'ktel." Rookwood raised his wand at the black man and coldly said, "Avada Kedavra!" A blast of green light flew toward the black man. An injured Muggle soldier threw herself in front of the blast. She could not have known what it was, only that it was not good for her comrade.  
  
When the green light struck her, she fell to the ground, dead. A Muggle man with longish brown hair and glasses shot Rookwood in the chest with another zat'n'ktel, knocking him out. Harry and Neville took guns from the dead Muggle soldiers, and Harry shot two dead. Neville, on the other hand, did not know how to operate the weapon, and shot off his right foot. Howling in pain, he dropped to the ground, managing to get off a shot at the Death Eaters, and kill one of them. The three survivors turned to flee, but the portal was closed. The fat man Macnair had used the Cruciatus Curse on pulled his weapon and said coldly, "I am General Hammond, commander of this facility. Lay down your weapons and no harm will come to you." The Death Eaters did as ordered, outnumbered five to one. "Teal'c," said Hammond to the black man, "take these men to the brig." Teal'c shot them with his zat'n'ktel, and the pretty blonde and older man took them to padded cells.  
  
General Hammond convened a staff meeting to discuss the Death Eaters and their mysterious powers. "They seem to have the power to shoot energy from their weapons using voice commands," he said. Jackson nodded. "'Avada Kedavra' is derived from the Aramaic for 'let the thing be destroyed', which would lead me to suspect they were from one of Apophis' planets if Harry and Neville didn't express such familiarity with them. Also, only one of them has distinctive Arabic features."  
  
"On the other hand," he continued, 'Crucio' is Latin for 'torment', and judging from General Hammond's reaction to that attack, it does just that." Hammond nodded. "You can't imagine. Picture a thousand red-hot knives piercing your body all over." Jackson, Carter, O'Neill, Harry, and Neville grimaced. Teal'c looked unfazed. "We have voice-activated computers and security systems on the base, perhaps these Death Eaters incorporate a similar technology into their weaponry," he suggested. "No," said O'Neill, "we can't find a goddamn thing in this", holding a wand with some weird substance removed from the core, "that would hold microchips, wires, nothing." "Perhaps we should subject these wands and core materials to chemical analysis to check for anomalies", said Teal'c. O'Neill shook his head. "What do you hope to find?" he asked, holding the core material aloft. It looked like something that had been ripped out of a large animal.  
  
"The human brain doesn't look like much, but it is one of the most complex pieces of machinery in existence," said Carter. "General Hammond, I recommend sending a team through the Stargate to see what information we can gather on these 'Death Eaters' who invaded the SGC and murdered one of my engineers." "Very well, Major. Colonel O'Neill will command SG-1, and you will command SG-8 through the gate," said Hammond. 


	4. The Great Battle

Chapter 4 - SGC Goes to Hogwarts  
  
Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill went through the Stargate. "Check the MALP's GPS readings, Hailey," ordered Carter. Lieutenant Hailey checked the reading. "Major, this can't be right," she said. "According to these readings, we should be 5000 miles west of Australia, at the bottom of the sea." "Perhaps there is interference with the GPS," said Teal'c. He radioed through the MALP back to SGC, "General Hammond, this is Teal'c. According to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, we are in England, near the Scottish border. We are receiving heavy interference from an unknown source. Our GPS readings are extremely inaccurate. We request use of the ECM device we recently obtained from the Asgard."  
  
Two minutes later, a cylindrical device about four feet tall and three feet around wheeled through the gate. Jackson pressed a few switches on it, and a screen appeared on it. "So, according to this rusted tin can, the interference is coming from some old ruin about seven klicks from here with a lot of danger signs on it," said O'Neill. "Perhaps it is the Death Eaters' base," said Teal'c. "We should investigate it." "No," said Harry, "that's our base. The Death Eaters who stormed your base attacked us in the woods. I recognized a couple of them, Macnair was the one with a gun, and Dolohov was the guy who was shot in the bollocks by Major Carter." "Bollocks?" asked O'Neill. "Testicles," said Jackson.  
  
SG-1, SG-8, Harry, and Neville approached the ruin. "Uh, take me to your leader, Harry?" said O'Neill. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry cried. A tall, older man with a long beard smiled and said, "Hello, brave warriors. I am Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the anti-Voldemort movement." Dumbledore was not about to tell the Muggle warriors the true nature of Hogwarts, but was eager to enlist their aid. "Intelligence from the Order indicates a force of 1,200 Death Eaters is preparing to attack Hogwarts. Voldemort himself is leading them. Sinistra, would you escort Mr. Potter to the portal? The attack force has approached to one mile of Hogwarts, they are not watching the gate." A tall woman with long, graying hair took Harry down to the other side of the castle.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the Death Eaters appeared outside the perimeter of Hogwarts. The first wave was slaughtered by the Claymore mines which Teal'c, O'Neill, Jackson, and Carter had laid. Dumbledore took command. "Heads of Houses, take your students fifth year and under to the Room of Requirement for safety. All sixth and seventh years and those who can use unforgivables, report to Snape or McGonagall for assignment to a defense squad. Prefects, find a defense squad and take command of it. Our primary defense zones will be the Astronomy tower, the Room of Requirement, and the Mandrake patch. We are NOT letting suicidal Death Eaters use the Mandrakes as weapons. Muggle warriors, you will defend the Astronomy tower, we think some of them may be using aerial transport."  
  
For the next several hours, pandemonium reigned. Colonel O'Neill took command of the combined SG1-SG8 forces defending the Astronomy tower. They contilually poured heavy machine gun and grenade fire onto the Death Eaters who kept trying to storm the tower. "Son of a bitch!" roared O'Neill. "That old bastard Rookwood, how'd he escape our base?" Rookwood raised his wand at Teal'c, who had shot him before. But Teal'c was much faster than the old man, and shot him in the arm with his P-90 assault rifle. Rookwood's men broke and fled, their commander badly wounded. However, ten minutes later the Death Eaters and their reinforcements attacked Hogwarts from the side that didn''t have Muggles raining fire and death upon them.  
  
A division of Death Eaters commanded by Lucius Malfoy stormed the Mandrake patch, defended by Snape and the most hardened Slytherins, but to protect themselves, the defenders broke into two divisions. One, led by Snape, attacked the Death Eaters with Stunning and Blinding spells, while the other, led by Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son, destroyed the Mandrakes with Killing Curses to prevent them being used as weapons (and, no doubt, to get out of Herbology, like typical Slytherins.) Once that was done, the second division rejoined the defenders, but suffered heavy casualties from the Killing Curses fired by both sides.  
  
Lucius confronted his son about fighting against the Death Eaters. "So, this is how you treat your father and the rest of your family?" he sneered. "Hogwarts is my home, father. It may be infested with Mudbloods, but I am not letting Voldemort take over. He would kill the Mudbloods, not just drive them out of Hogwarts," replied Draco. "Then die in your ignorance! Avada-" Lucius started. "Crucio!" shouted Snape, before Lucius could kill his son. Lucius screamed in pain and terror, until Draco Stunned him. Snape turned to Draco. "Why did you stop me? He tried to kill you." "True, but my ears were hurting, and we still have a battle to fight."  
  
Voldemort and the 1,000 surviving Death Eaters stormed the Room of Requirement, defended by Dumbledore himself. There were four defense squads of 20 students, commanded by Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, and Cho Chang. They were aided by the survivors from the Mandrake battle, so there were about 170 defenders being integrated into the four defense squads.  
  
"Kill them all! Start with the Mudblood commander!" ordered Voldemort. Macnair pulled his 9mm pistol to kill Hermione, but Voldemort screeched, "Crucio!" at Macnair, who dropped his weapon in pain. Dumbledore took the opportunity to disarm Voldemort, saying, "Your contempt for Muggle weapons has proven your undoing. Commander Granger. teach this punk a lesson." Hermione giggled. She had never been called "Commander" or heard Dumbledore refer to anyone as a "punk" before. However, she was happy to oblige. "Attack with Densaugeo hexes!" she ordered. Voldemort, Macnair, and about 200 Death Eatersfell to the ground with three-foot teeth weighing them down and making it impossible for them to cast spells. Cho, Ron, and Neville attacked the rest of them, but Ron had caught a hex from Hermione's unit and his own unit split up without their leader's voice. Cho got most of them into her unit, but her desire to avenge the murder of Cedric got the better of her. She handed her unit over to Neville's command and confronted Voldemort. She raised her wand at him and said, "Reducto!" The curse broke Voldemort's vast fangs and enabled him to speak again. She handed him back his wand and said, "I will avenge Cedric's murder! Avada Kedavra!" Nothing happened. "Crucio!" she yelled. Voldemort screamed in pain. Cho, not normally a sadistic person, laughed hysterically at Voldemort's pain.  
  
While Cho was torturing Voldemort, Neville, finding himself in command of three quarters of the defenders of the Room of Requirement, ordered them to charge the remaining 800 Death Eaters with his 100 survivors. The Death Eaters were packed into corridors where a single Stunner could take out four or five of them. The defenders were more widely dispersed, and they wrought havoc on the Death Eaters. The students holed in the Room of Requirement saw this, and about 600 of them attacked the surviving Death Eaters, proceeding to gloriously slaughter the remaining supporters of Voldemort. Dumbledore unsheathed the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and Cho disarmed him. She struck off Voldemort's head and gave it to a Ravenclaw prefect, saying, "Stick this on a pole in the Ravenclaw common room."  
  
"Voldemort's body may have been slain, Cho," said Dumbledore, "but his spirit is alive, for he is protected by a prophecy that only Harry can kill him." Cho nodded sadly. "I have avenged Cedric," she said. "Last time Voldemort's body was killed, it was many years before he revived. Perhaps we are safe for some time, but even if not, I will place some of his blood on Cedric's grave, to let him know he is avenged." Dumbledore nodded. "If it makes you feel better, do it." 


End file.
